


Unsportsmanlike

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Series: Unintended: Jack & Ianto drabbles [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Naked Hide and Seek, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: Jack always cheats...





	Unsportsmanlike

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Jack and Ianto just having fun in the Hub after work. They deserve it :)

“Hope you’re ready!” Jack called out gleefully. 

Ianto frowned. Surely it hadn’t been two minutes…. 

Nevertheless, he crawled beneath a desk. Tosh’s, thank god. He wouldn’t’ve fit beneath Owen’s with its pile of beer bottles.

Ianto could hear Jack striding across the Hub. Subtlety really wasn’t Jack’s thing….

Then there was nothing. 

Suddenly Jack was there, crouching down and grinning at him. “I found you,” he said smugly. 

“Cheater!”

“Fine, I counted to 90. I wanted to see you again,”  Jack said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Ianto always let Jack cheat. After all, it was mutually beneficial…. 


End file.
